


Sunshine

by leeknowaki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but is also bitchy, han jisung appreciation because he is precious, implied ot9, minho is a cry baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowaki/pseuds/leeknowaki
Summary: this is still a subject to proofreading but i hope this is good enough now





	1. Chapter 1

Ｍａｙ １５, ２０１９   
─━━━━━━━━━━━━─

"It's been five years and you're still nothing but a fucking mess." Hyunjin pointed out, an intended amount of agitation written all over his face but Minho seems like he couldn't even care less. Instead of responding to what seems to be like Hyunjin's constructive criticism, he just took a sip from his coffee, eyes wandering off to nowhere, squinting against the morning sun light that he so dearly hate with all the cells in his body. Not like there's anything that he does not hate though. Well, counting his friends out, whom he hates a little less than everything else.

Woojin appears out of nowhere with such a bright happy smile and the oh so annoying morning vibe, he sat next to the two and greeted them both a very, very nice morning. Not leaving out the emphasis that today is such a beautiful day and everyone should be thankful for it. Minho just wanted to barf right then and there. 

"What are you so happy about." It's not a question, he really just want to make everyone shut the fuck up for five minutes at least. His mind is already way too chaotic. 

"Not that it's anything new, but what are you so grumpy about at 7 am?" Woojin bit back as he adjusts his coat, his pout evident in his voice.

"Being awake at 7 am." Minho glares at the older, which he quickly disregards. 

"He just knocked over two cups of black coffee." Hyunjin interrupts, "and by knocked over i mean he literally drank both in less than five minutes." 

Woojin makes a small gasp at that, not that he's surprised at all though. "That's bad for you, Minho-yah."

"Being alive is bad for me." Minho speaks in such an underwhelming tone that the other two in the table just shares a look and heaves out a soft sigh. 

"You know, eventually, you're gonna have to wake up to a morning where you don't hate every single thing in this world. Just how you used to." Hyunjin's voice came out almost as subtle as he intended it to be, but Woojin won't leave out that slight trace of sadness in his tone which he bets Minho doesn't even take a second to notice at all. 

Woojin turned to what seems to be Minho spacing out into the even more brightening sun as it sets itself up on it's right place in the sky. He almost even dismissed the thought of his coffee being served in front of him too easily as he watched how bothered Minho looks, judging by the way his eyes blinks a lot more times than his usual, which isn't as normal as anybody else's on that note, and how his brows crumples furiously by the edges.

"You used to be the one dragging us out so early in the morning just because you feel so 'under caffeinated', what ever happened to that Minho." was Woojin's best shot of a bait to lure any actual conversational words from Minho, Hyunjin already silently expecting his answer most likely to be, 'well, things had changed' or maybe an even venomous bite back.

But instead of responding to that, Minho just turns his gaze to the other expecting two which a rather blank expression on his face.

"Ok, but have you ever watched the moon set?" 

Woojin and Hyunjin's eyebrows furrows almost comically at the same time, such an evident display of confusion.

"The moon doesn't set, Minho. The sun just rise." Offered the eldest, which earns an immediate pout on Minho's lips.

"The moon sets too! Y'all just ever think about is that damned sun!" Minho exclaimed a little too loud, which gains attention from the other customers in the almost deserted café.

Hyunjin had to scoff at that, "Damn, what did it ever do to you."

Minho sighs and just averts his gaze, "It hurts my eyes." nonchalantly ending whatever conversation they were having right then and there.

Hyunjin's gaze suddenly trails off from where it stayed in line with Minho's eyes. The glint of sadness that still lingers there sends a slight shiver down his spine. He figured no one would ever forget, especially when every single thread of pain still evidently shows in Minho's very eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ｏｃｔ. ２７, ２０１４  
─━━━━━━━━━━━━─

"Would it have been better if it was me?" Hyunjin recalls one of Minho's worst nights not long after the entire incident.

Hyunjin could only avert his gaze from Minho's welling up tears, he shook his head slowly, fully aware of the heavy stare the latter gave that burn holes all over him. 

"Jisung would never be able to live a day.. like this." He spoke softly, weighing his words on his tongue carefully. This might not exactly be what Minho wants to hear as of the moment but Hyunjin knows better than to let him build walls from safer words with not a single foundation at all. 

"Then why did he have to leave?!" Minho exclaimed, which made Hyunjin jolt upright, tears uncontrollably streaming down his rose tinted cheeks. "Why couldn't he just stay until then.." Minho buries his face into the palms of his own two hands, uselessly muffling his endless streak of sobs. "It hurts so bad." he sobs out almost silently.

Hyunjin have never seen Minho in such a state before that makes it even harder for him to gather his own thoughts. A soft sound of a sob breaks from his very own lips, almost sounding stranger than it felt. He had been too focused with his trailing thoughts of how to pull Minho out from the sea of pain he's wallowing in that he did not realize that he, too, was drowning himself. 

"You knew he was gonna leave, eventually." Hyunjin trails off, his voice breaking at the very thought of it. "We all did. We have all been warned, Minho." he hesitantly placed a hand gently on the latter's shoulder, "It was our choice to keep him." 

Hyunjin can feel Minho's heart slowly shattering into a million pieces, all his breaking louder than his own. He slowly wrapped his arms around Minho to pull him closer to his chest. 

"I don't think he'll be happy seeing us break like this. I think he saved himself from that kind of pain." Hyunjin managed a soft chuckle to himself, almost silently. "Aren't you proud he's finally doing something for himself for once?" 

Minho dragged himself to sit back up, as if he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He felt heavy, and Hyunjin can sense how much he's struggling to put up with it. Minho nodded once before managing to have chuckle himself, his eyes still heavy with tears as they met Hyunjin's. The younger felt a stab right to his chest as he stared into Minho's reddening eyes from all the crying, which held an impossible amount of pain, even more than Hyunjin could've only ever expected and it pains him so much more seeing Minho try to smile through those hurting eyes. He could only hope that a day will come when he could look at Minho's eyes and see it beam with happiness just like it used to. 

But it never came.

It's been nearly five years since the Han Jisung incident but Minho's eyes still see things in all grey, as if he holds all the sadness in the world. All the pain that was there before, still stains his now dead looking eyes. The only difference is they aren't as fiery anymore, he's just gone. At least after the first two years when he was still nothing but a sobbing mess each and everyday. Eventually the rest of the boys had learned to accept it, somehow they have no other choice but to do so anyway. But it was never as easy for Minho, and it will never be. Even though he tries to play it off by saying he's forgotten the entire thing whenever the topic comes up over lunch or dinner, all those unspoken sleepless nights still bawling over the same heartbreak all over again until the sun bothers his swollen eyes will never be a secret to anyone. They just choose not to push through, and let Minho live. 

Still, it tugs on their hearts like a never ending thread. And though they have partly accepted the fact that there's no saving Lee Minho from the abyss of darkness he had buried himself in, they still never let go of that tiniest bit of hope that one day, maybe even just once, he'll snap out of the hell of a cage he's stuck himself in and maybe they could still bring back the light in his eyes that used to brighten up everyone else's lives. Maybe he could still be saved.


	3. Chapter 3

Ｈａｎ Ｊｉｓｕｎｇ  
─━━━━━━━━━━━━─

Han Jisung was a Junior transfer, in the all boys High School Minho and his almost extremely selected group of friends attended to; Hyunjin and Woojin included. They were the type of boys who weren't that hard to please but is also a little too picky with whom they spend the rest of their school days with and whom they put their precious trusts on. Jisung unknowingly charmed his way into the boys' hearts without even trying a tiny bit. Minho and his friends found themselves a little too drawn to this new kid than the usual, which isn't too far fetched given the fact that they actually take a liking on interesting people all the time.

But they figured Jisung was different. From how extremely adorable he can get, to the impossible amount of interest he has been dragging onto him without even trying. The boys also found it very endearing how cute and sensitive this Han Jisung could get over absolutely anything at all. Taking notice of how easily he could get scared, or shocked, or flustered by the smallest of things. He's also taking a few classes with some of the boys from Minho's group of friends. Not long after, they had managed to include the new kid in fairly most of their activities until they had officially accepted him as one of theirs.

As days go, it slowly became evident how the efforts Minho made to spend more time with the said boy grew, given that they don't even take classes together and eventually he just had his schedules adjusted so he could eat lunch and go home at the same time with Jisung. No one ever waivered objections against the fast changing set ups, especially with how happy it has been making Minho, and fairly just the same as it made Jisung. Everything felt as if things are falling perfectly into their respective places.

Until one eventful morning, it was sunny, almost too perfectly sunny. The memory of it still vividly embedded to each and every one of them. Minho was banging down their dorm room doors a little too early for most but it has been an unspoken habit that they would always have breakfast together, which everyone agreed to as the perfect way to start a day. Yet one thing feels a tadbit out of place which is quite ironic when it's a fairly perfect day outside, in any basis. But the boys stood a little longer than expected in front of a single, eerily quiet dorm room. Which in fact is already out of the ordinary since Minho had far realized that Jisung is the type to actually open his door after the first knock. They waited for a little while more before all of them just started feeling uneasily about the whole thing. They had the door opened by maintenance and none of them was ready to see Jisung lying awfully pale on his dorm room floor.

The boys managed to rush him into the nearest hospital, with a little more push over the rush of emotions all the while. It took them nearly an hour before the doctors considered the situation 'stable' and they all had a moment of sighing an extensive amount. Slowly relaxing some muscles they weren't aware were too tense the entire time. Minho refused to be the one to talk to the doctors so they sent Woojin along, making a mental note of how much they will fume over the poor boy's parents for not even coming over to check on Jisung. But for that moment, they were all just extremely thankful that they managed to bring Jisung to a hospital in time and he's stable now.

Woojin came back with a heavy look in his eyes but he tried hard enough to smile it through, Minho couldn't really catch up much on what the older boy was saying about Jisung's situation but all he managed to grasp was that his heart was weak, very weak and all he could think about was how much he would put his very own life on the line just to save Jisung. Silently partly sulking when the thought of Jisung never telling them about his health issues crossed his mind but he disregarded it quickly.

His eyes were fixated on the still unconscious boy in plain white, Jisung's cold hand sandwiched in between Minho's own warm grasp as Woojin proceeds with spilling the information he just received to the rest of the boys piled up in the hospital room.

"They said he can go under a surgery but there's only twenty to thirty percent chance he'll make it through." Woojin made an obvious shudder at the thought, he could never imagine having to lose their precious Jisung through a process of saving his life. "We also need his consent, at least. His parents said through the phone that they'll agree to anything." Woojin managed to deliver his last words through gritted teeth before he gnawed on the inside of his cheek in an obvious attempt to not let anger rush though him at such an instance.

By the time Minho's attention was finally drawn towards Woojin, they were talking about the cost of the surgery.

"Money is never an issue if it's Jisung's life that's at stake." Changbin spoke from the other side of the room, hands clasped together where his chin rests, his brows just as furrowed as everyone else's in the room.

Everyone nodded in agreement to the said statement, in which Woojin made a quick note of reminder that it's still gonna be Jisung's decision if he wants to undergo surgery or not but it's already well written in their faces that they would do whatever it takes to get Jisung to agree to whichever would be most effective for his recovery.

They had spent the next few days with Jisung in the said hospital room, taking turns of going home and changing clothes, while most of them goes straight back to the hospital after classes. Except Minho. Minho was too worried and bothered that he almost never left the younger's bed side, disregarding all of his classes as if none of them even matters in the first place. Which is quite unsettling for he never really waiver when it comes to perfect attendance and he actually tops his class.

He stayed with Jisung until he gained back his consciousness and until they got him out of the hospital, with a little too much pre-cautions from the doctors but Minho was almost too glad to be reminding Jisung everything from then on. They had made agreements that Jisung needs to at least inform the boys of his whereabouts and how he is feeling from time to time, that way they can track if he's getting better or whatnot.

Minho quickly made a habit out of calling Jisung sunshine not long after, it started with good mornings until the pet names just flowed almost too naturally yet Jisung had quite a hard time getting used to it and all the attention he's been given in general. He honestly doubt he'd ever get used to it, judging by how hard it gets him flustered all the time.

Eventually the topic about Jisung's surgery has been brought up, and it took them a whole lot of convincing the boy that the financial aspect of it all is nothing to worry about. Most of the senior boys of the group made quite a point with that. Jisung was such a stubborn kid, to be simply put, and he wouldn't just simply agree. To many reasons, and of most he would never really tell. He would just brush it off by saying he's doing well so far and it would be better but no one would honestly buy that crap yet they still followed through since, first of all, they all had agreed that it's Jisung's decision that would make the cut in the end.

But did they settle with that? of course not.

A few couple of months passed and Jisung undeniably got better but all the silent reminders still linger in the back of their minds, though they've stopped talking about it for a while. All for the sake of not seeing the kid frown and huff at the thought, like he always did. It was adorable, of course, seeing him all pouty whenever it's being brought up but the topic is still way too sensitive and complex to touch.

The seniors soon graduated and had laid the cards once again one morning when they gathered for a 'breakfast feast' as Woojin and Minho called it, just to lure everyone out, enough to actually be a decent proposal. They had given Jisung the access to the bank account they've all been chipping in on from when the poor boy had his hospital incident.

"Everything that's in there is yours. As of now, it's a little more than enough to fund the surgery and all the minor expenses." Woojin passed a few sheets of papers and some other files to Jisung as he explained.

"We'll still deposit regularly, just so it's secured."

"Just so you are secured." Minho commented to emphasize Jisung's part in this, which is basically just him surviving is all, placing a hand on top of Jisung's in an attempt to not make him feel so overwhelmed about everything that's being served in their breakfast meeting. Effectively enough, Jisung got to break out a deep sigh, not even realizing he's already too tense to make.

"Now, I know we've all been trying to work this out but like we always say, it's your decision. No matter what you please to do with the money, no matter how you choose to live after." Woojin took a small pause, as if realizing the weight of his words so suddenly, as if they felt easier in his head. "It's all up to you."

"You've made us all so happy just by being with us. Sungie, you are our sunshine. We want the best for you too." Hyunjin spoke with a gentle smile on his lips. Minho gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he nuzzle his cheek against Jisung's shoulder.

Minho wasn't at all fine with the thought of letting Jisung go if he ever pleased to, before or after the surgery and he needed quite a talk himself. Exclaiming he just want to keep Jisung and he could take care of him. He need not to go, but Woojin was considerate enough to remind him all the time that it could be suffocating for the said boy too. No matter how much comfort they offer, if he wants out, they should be willing enough to give him that freedom.

A few weeks prior, Minho has actually been hinting his thoughts of not wanting Jisung part from them by giving him short but sweet comments about staying. Whether they're with the other boys or even just when there's only the two of them around.

_"You're not leaving, right sunshine?"_

_"Sungie, just stay with me. Always, yeah?"_

_"Han Jisung, you're not going anywhere."_

Even when they're just parting by the end of the day, Minho makes sure to give him the tightest of hugs. Hoping it can maybe make Jisung feel how much he doesn't want him to go.

They all knew Minho was already in too deep, but no one really makes a stand against it. Mainly because Jisung had said it once that Minho was the type of person that makes him want to live longer. It was more of an honest comment but it meant way more than just words could convey. Sure, all the boys meant so much to him. But Minho, Minho is much more than just a friend by his side. Minho was his drive to wake up to a new day, everyday.

"Hyung.." Jisung mumbled softly, whispered almost, his head on Minho's chest as they both looked up the wide spread sky painted with so much stars they don't even know which to look at first. Minho hummed a response, his fingers gently ruffling through Jisung's soft locks.

"Don't you think I'm just like one of those stars?" He said slowly, almost too careful, as if it could be misunderstood in the slightest difference in his tone. Minho took a moment to try and understand what Jisung was trying to say but Jisung continued without even waiting for an answer.

"You know, they still shine so bright.. even though the star is long dead."

Minho frowned instantly at that, his fingers in Jisung's hair stilled which caused the younger to look up at him. His expression rode in between confusion and worry, he couldn't even find the words to say. Jisung gave him what looks like a soft apologetic smile, and Minho wasn't happy seeing that. Sure, he loves everything about Jisung. Especially his smiles, but not this one. Not when he looks like he's apologizing for something he hasn't yet done, and it's giving Minho all kinds of worry and fear that he sat right up. It startled Jisung a bit but the younger sat up just as well.

Minho's hands found their way to cup the soft of Jisung's cheeks, they were slightly trembling as he shake his head.

"No, no. Baby, no. You're my sunshine. I know.. I know you think the stars are pretty. They are beautiful, yes. But—" Minho stared deep into Jisung's eyes, with all the gentleness and affection he could pour. Even though he sounded almost too desperate, his voice was soft and warm and almost to comforting to hear, his thumbs were gentle as they caress Jisung's cheeks. Jisung could melt right then and there under Minho's touch and gaze. "You're nothing like them, you're way too beautiful to be compared with anything."

Jisung gave him a warm smile, his eyes falling shut as he lean against Minho's touch, one of his hands unconsciously placing itself on top of Minho's.

"You are the brightest sunshine to me, to us. Everyday, you'll shine every single day. You're the first thing that I want to see every morning." He rested his forehead against Jisung's, "You're my sunshine and I won't ever allow you to set."

Jisung made a soft chuckle, parting slightly to look up and meet Minho's loving eyes. "Are you trying to debunk science, just now?"

Minho pouted, almost whining softly at the younger. "Anything for you, baby."

All was well, that was what Minho thought. Days flew like nothing could ever go wrong. At first he thought he was just making the most out of everyday with Jisung that's why he's always all glee and joy around him, but then he realized it wasn't all just that. He can't deny the pounding of his heart whenever a thought of the said boy crosses his mind even just one bit. The way he can never get enough of him no matter how much time they spend together everyday. It was all too good, way too good that sometimes he thinks he doesn't even deserve it; having someone such as Jisung around. But if stubbornness could be a person, that would most definitely be Lee Minho. Because he'd even wage war against heaven and hell if it meant he could keep Jisung for the rest of his days.

He was sure, he was so sure about Han Jisung.

But then things eventually got worse for Jisung, he started feeling stinging pain from here and there. It first started from slight sudden aching of his chest, which he quickly disregards, thinking it must've been just the lack of exercise. But the pain grew more and soon it came unbearable. He didn't trust himself enough to tell Minho about it, or anyone on that matter. He always though the boys had been too good to him, he can't afford to even just worry him. Especially when he knew how much they get affected over the slightest change of his breathing. He knew he can't continue bothering them like that. Not now when most of his hyungs are in college and would constantly complain about the headaches they get from just attending classes.

They don't need another headache. They don't need his health report.

Jisung was always the type to feel like such a burden himself, even though they've always reminded him that he is nothing like that. If anything, they'd even be thankful if they can help in anyway but Jisung thought they've already done enough and that he had bothered them more than enough by now. He was wrong. He was never a bother.

Jisung didn't show up, for a week. And Minho was worried to death when he stopped answering calls. Even his landlord said he hasn't been in the dorms.

Minho knew he could just be somewhere, pondering about whatever thoughts were bothering him, because he's always like that. The mere thought of it makes Minho's brows furrow. The thought of Jisung suffering from all kinds of negative thoughts alone, and he's not there to even hush him down.

Minho hated it, not being there when Jisung needed him the most but Han Jisung just disappeared. They tried tracking down hospital records all thoughout the city for a certain Mr. Han Jisung, in high hopes that he probably just finally decided to go under surgery, but there was none. No one ever knew. No one ever saw him again.


	4. Chapter 4

─━━━━━━━━━━━━─

It has been five years. Five long years without Han Jisung. Minho hated the sun for it just became such a painful reminder of the person he once treasured so much, he still does. He never hated Jisung, for leaving, or for anything at all. He just couldn't find it in his heart to forgive himself because he couldn't make Jisung stay. The one person that ever meant everything to him. He feels like he had let a diamond slip through his fingers, though a diamond would be such an understatement of how much Jisung means to him. 

Minho just couldn't take a step forward from where he's sunken his feet to ground. He is stuck, standing still where Jisung had left and he would never even want to move any farther from there. He figured 'what's the point?' 

What's the point of everything else. What's the point of living when there's no more Han Jisung to wake up to every morning. No more soft giggles, no more of his laughs. Who's hand is he gonna hold on to now? Who's voice is he gonna listen to? He couldn't even imagine having someone else's hand to hold. He doesn't need anyone else. He doesn't want anyone else. No one else, but Jisung. 

─━━━━━━━━━━━━─


	5. Chapter 5

Ｍａｙ ２０, ２０１９  
─━━━━━━━━━━━━─

"Woojin-hyung?" Hyunjin spoke hastily over the phone, his voice shaky and unstable. To what reason, Woojin is yet to find out. "Can you come over? I have something to tell you."

"Is it too important?"

"Please just.. come here as soon as you can." 

Hyunjin dropped the call even before Woojin could utter another word, he went straight to Hyunjin's dorm as he was told.

"What's it about?" Woojin says, almost breathlessly from the walk, dropping his bag down on the couch before heading straight to where Hyunjin sat motionlessly with his hands roughly tugging on his hair.

Hyunjin motioned him to grab a chair and sit right next to him.

"Hyung, we never tried to track the bank account—" 

"Hwang Hyunjin, I thought we've talked about this." Woojin cuts Hyunjin off, his brows crumpling by the edges as he speaks. It's been such a long time since they've actually tried talking about Jisung and it never lead to anything good so they just agreed to not bring it up as much as possible. 

"No, no hyung. Listen-" Hyunjin shifts on his chair hesitantly as he scatters a pile of paper on his desk. "Remember when we.." he gulps audibly, knowing even he is not ready for this talk but he feels the strong need to tell Woojin whatever he just found.

"Remember when we were depositing money on the bank account." Hyunjin speaks slowly, "Jisung's bank account—" tentatively.

Woojin nods once, which encouraged Hyunjin to continue talking.

"All of us would get a notification whenever someone deposits money. Yesterday I got a notification from the bank."

Woojin raises an eyebrow, not sure what to expect.

"So I requested a file from the bank of the account's recent activities, since we all still partly own the account, it wasn't such a struggle. The papers came in today, with this apology letter from the bank." Hyunjin rummages through the pile of papers and lifts one up. "Apparently someone was depositing money to the bank account. The deposits had been steady with the same amount for the last two years. But since it was from another country, the bank had a hard time notifying us."

Hyunjin takes another paper and offers it for Woojin to take.

"Yesterday, the same person deposited money. Here in Seoul." 

Woojin is literally speechless, his hand on lips as he tries and process the information i. his head. Though most of it doesn't even make sense at all. No, it does. Maybe it does. It does and it doesn't. "You think it could be—"

"Hyung, we have to do something.. right?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ｔｏｄａｙ  
─━━━━━━━━━━━━─

Minho wakes up with the sun shining brightly on his face. He makes an agitated grunt and an inward hate comment for forgetting to turn his blinds down again. He is way beyond irritated but he stay still anyway, feeling his face warming up slightly as heat just settles on his skin. 

Because what's the point of getting up again today, what would change.

Nevertheless, he managed to hop off of his bed with a little more push than yesterday. He figures it just gets worse every single day and there's really nothing he can do about it anymore. At least nothing that he's willing to do anymore, since it wouldn't change anything anyway. 

He stands in from of his bathroom mirror for a good five minutes before he noticed how dull his skin had gotten, not that it was any better dating the last few months either. But it sure as hell got worse. Instead of comtemplating what he could maybe do about it, he just chose to sigh deeply. Maybe too deep, that it's sharp and harsh against his air tube instead of actually making him feel any better. 

He once again frowns at his reflection before he heard his door bell ring. Who would dare knock on his door at ten in the morning, that's just pure courage. Not even Woojin would do that, not even on his best days.

Minho drags his feet to the door, a cup of coffee in one hand, the other scratching the side of his pyjama.

The door bell rings once again before got to the door, followed but a familiar voice yelling, "Sunshine delivery!" 

Minho froze.

The voice sounds familiar, very much familiar actually. It's the voice of a certain Mr. Hwang Hyunjin. What got him suddenly so stiff though, he doesn't know. Maybe it's because of the much familiar word that he just heard. All he knows is his heart just so suddenly started thumping like crazy. That can't be right. The last time he felt like this was when he was still with Jisu— 

Jisung..

Han Jisung?

No way. No fucking way, Lee Minho. Don't do that to yourself. 

But Minho can't seem to hush his thoughts down either. He places the cup of coffee down on the nearest flat surface before placing his hand on the door knob. Silently wishing he hasn't taken a sip of that damn coffee prior to this. 

When the door swings open, Minho's heart had completely stopped. 

"You have no idea what it put me through to make this happen." Hyunjin complains, faking it actually. 

Minho's hands are quick to fall upon his lips, but he dare not to make a single move. 

"I'm sorry.. I—" Jisung's gaze shifts everywhere, doing his best to avoid Minho's. He fidgets with his fingers, as if he's so afraid of what Minho would say upon seeing him. As if he had anticipated for a really long time that Minho would so hardly loathe him if he ever sees him again. 

Minho stares at him for a moment before his hands found their way to grip Jisung's shoulders, pulling him quickly into a tight, warm hug as he finally breaks into tears, his knees suddenly too weak to keep him upright. He sobs against Jisung through what feels like forever, or more like an end to an eternal waiting. He's here, he's actually here. His scent, his voice, he is right here, right now. In Minho's embrace. For a moment, Minho feels like he forgot how to breathe. The intoxication, the rush. All the tears, all the pain. All is gone. None of that matters now. 

Han Jisung is alive.

Minho grips him tighter, as if he'd disappear if he ever loosen his grip. He sobs even harder, as if he hasn't cried enough. All the wounds in his heart, they're all suddenly healed. The emptiness he felt is just so suddenly filled. Because he need not to cry anymore, he need not to wait anymore. 

"My sunshine.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is still a subject to proofreading but i hope this is good enough now


End file.
